darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers R
Powers 'R' Radiation Absorption - The ability to absorb radiation and release it into other energies. Radiation Empowerment - ''' The user's powers are all derived from some form of radiation exposure. '''Radiation Generation - The power to generate radiation from one's body. Radiation Manipulation - The power to manipulate subatomic particles to generate and emit toxic radioactivity. Radio Frequency Detection - The sound and technology-based power and ability to sense and patch into radio and transmission frequencies to raging proportions and power-levels. Radio Vision -''' The ability to see radiowaves. '''Rage Inducement - The power to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others. Rage Manipulation - The power to absorb, create, control, and manipulate emotional energy of Rage within one's self, others or the rage mental energy in around. Raiju Physiology - The ability to use the traits of the legendary Thunder Beast of Japanese legends. Rain Creation - The power to make it rain. Rainbow Manipulation - The power to control the colors of the Rainbow. Rapid Maturity - Power to age at an accelerated rate. Raptor Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of raptors. Razor Wind - The user is able to use air to slice enemies. Reactive Adaptation - The ability to instantly develop powers, abilities or skills in response to immediate threats. Reactive Invulnerability - the power to Become invulnerable when in Danger. Reality Anchoring ''' - The powerful ability to be immune to all reality bending abilities. '''Reality Perception - The power to perceive reality. Reality Warping - The powerful ability to manipulate reality. Reanimation - To reanimate empty vessels of the undead. Red Manipulation - The power to control the color of red. Reflection Manipulation - The power to control the science of reflections with one’s mind. Reforming - The reflexive ability to rebuild oneself after being destroyed. Reincarnation - The supernatural power and ability to pass the spirit or soul into another body after death. Relationship Manipulation - The power to control the relationship that you and someone else share. Remote Teleportation - The ability to spatially displace an object from one location to another without making physical contact with the object. Replication - The ability to multiply an object or person. Reptile Manipulation - The power to influence and control all forms of reptiles. Reptilian Physiology - The mutative power in which one takes on Reptile-like physiology and behavior. Respiratory System Manipulation - The ability to control lungs and the respiratory system of oneself and others. Resurrection - The power to potentially bring the dead, including oneself, back to life. Retrocognition - The power to discern the past within one’s mind. Reversed Effect - The power in which whenever something bad happens to you, you receive the positive consequences and vice versa. Rhinoceros Physiology - The power to use the abilities and traits of Rhinoceros. Robot Arm - Utilize a robotic arm. Roboticization - The power to transform biological creatures into robots. Rocket Fists - The power to detach one's fists from one's own arms and fire them at opponents. Rodent Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of rodents. Roman Deity Physiology - The power to have the traits and abilities of roman deities. Rope Manipulation - The power to control rope or string.